Beast Within, Curses, and Love
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Hearing rumors of a legendary beast in the town he just move into with his younger sister while the rest of the family are settling things at the old house. Hearing rumors about the legendary beast in the woods of the town he just moved into, has Harry Potter somewhat intrigue. Only thing is he chalks it up as a fairy tale until he walks straight into the said beast. Rest inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: Watch the Disney's Beauty and the Beast earlier than seen the moment in Once Upon a Time with Gold and Belle dancing to the song 'Beauty and the Beast' cause this idea to be formed other than Hocus Pocus also help with the time frame as well. This is slightly different from what I would normally write but figure why not give it a try. The pairing of course is Bill/Harry. I find like this pairing and had to try it at least. Other than in this I have Tom being the older brother to Petunia and Lily, but Petunia is briefly mentioned only. Besides this may become a chapter fic.**

**Disclaimer; Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just own the plot and most of the Bill's beast features. There is no money made off this fic.**

Warnings: AU-Modern day with some Magic, Fairy Tale inspired, Minor past character death ,pre-slash, slash, ooc, language,, siblings, alive potters, ocs, cursed creature! Bill, sexual tension, Friends to Lovers, background pairings, artist and writer Harry, Good Tom, Uncle Tom, cross-dressing, Illness, Bonding, Link, and more

_Legend_

**_*&*&*Dream*&*&*_**

Beast within, Curses, and Love

Summary: Hearing rumors of a legendary beast in the town he just move into with his younger sister while the rest of the family are settling things at the old house. Hearing rumors about the legendary beast in the woods of the town he just moved into, has Harry Potter somewhat intrigue. Only thing is he chalks it up as a fairy tale until he walks straight into the said beast. It seems the legend is very much true. It seems there is more going on within the beast than let on. Can he, a simple teen with his own problems fall for the harsh Beast?

* * *

><p>Staring mouth agape, messy hair teen stares at his parents feeling anger and betrayed by them after the news they told him. He snarls, "I don't want to go! I have a life here!"<p>

"Son, I know you don't but with the new job offer seems rather good." James Potter begins earning a snort from his eldest son.

"Yeah and Doctor Snake wants me in the funny farm," Harry snarls feeling his infamous temper raising.

"Snape dear," Lily corrects giving the younger kids, Carla, Thomas, and Jessie to giggle but stop at their mother's firm look. "Severus is a wonderful doctor and maybe moving out of Boston will be the best choice besides it will help Jess with…."

Harry sighs folding his arms over his chest feeling more in a darker mod while poor little Jessie walks to him with her round green-hazel eyes looking at him. He gazes at her taking in wisp of her beautiful black hair which falls into her eyes coming in. Massachusetts then, he muses. It probably would help her make friends and not be teased by those about her being bald due to the cancer she has.

With narrow eyes, Harry asks, "What about Jessie? Is she staying here? If she isn't, I'm not going."

"She's going along with you," James answer looking at the eight year old who gives a tired smile since earlier the day she had chemo and soon the news she may go into remission with the a couple more treatments which will be a relief to everyone.

Harry hums gently scooping up his baby sister in his arms before turning to the twins with an older brother bossy tone Thomas and Carla associates with the sixteen year old when he's to be in charge, "Living room, Brats."

James and Lily Potter share a look knowing this is how Harry will take the news of their move and just count the minutes to when he will call out where they are moving to. "Where in hell in Massachusetts are we going to move to?"

"Salem," Lily answers as James lifts one hand doing the count down five to one.

Not a moment too soon when the words left her lips, Harry moans out in the teenage angst, "OH GREAT! HELLO WITCH HUNT AND TRIALS!"

"What's witch hunts, big brother,' Jessie ask making her angst, high tempered older brother who been stuck seeing a therapist stares at his sister rolling his eyes groaning and moaning before proceeding to tell her about what he knows of Salem's history of witches and the hunts.

For a moment it seems whatever darkness Harry James Potter is going through lightens as he spends the valuable time with his youngest sister. Since within later that week they will have bags packed up and headed on a plane to Salem, where their uncles Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Tom Riddle-Evans Jr. live in a nice looking estate at the outskirts of town which is only twenty to twenty five minutes from both the elementary/middle school and high school.

_*~*325 Years Ago*~*_

_A high pitch scream pierces the air stopping the oldest boy of seven children in the Weasley Household in the small town of Salem, Massachusetts that his family move to thirteen years prior from the many witch hunts in their native home in England. He looks at his younger brothers sensing their concern rolling off of them. He dashes to the house with his brothers at his heels. Is everything alright with their mother or sister? He couldn't help but wonder as he walks in finding his mother and father kneeling at his sister's side._

_"Ginny!" He cries diving forward finding her trembling and shaking._

_Her eyes roll in the back of her head. And the sight of her small chest going up and down in an erratic matter frightens him. He looks at his normally strong father seeing the constricted fear in his blue eyes burns in his soul._

_"Papa?" he questions making the father stares at his eldest surprise to see him there and not outside in the fields with the five younger boys and then looks to the door where the other boys are waiting to know what is going on._

_"Go to town and get the healer, William." The Weasley Patriarch urges having Bill nod getting back to his feet and out the door. "Before she gets worse, Lord and/or Merlin have mercy on my daughter and family."_

_Bill looks at his brothers said to the next oldest, "Charlie keep an eye on the younger boys."_

_"Yes brother," Charlie answers nodding._

_"Go fast brother," one of the twins said bidding his elder brother luck._

_Without another word and just a swift smile which turns to grim determination, the young man dashes to the woods near by which the trail for game and traveling travelers to go on. He didn't care that his feet are bare of shoes. He bites the hiss from passing his lips as the soles of his feet get thorns which he ignores to pull out near a stream. His blue eyes narrows as a brief look at the sky above him have orange mix in with blue and bite back a curse. He has to make it to the village before nightfall!_

_Of all times for the strange sickness to attach his sister, the only girl in the family, who been a sickly babe as well. There been times of her taking her very last breath weigh on the family's minds for years. It seem with the fresh air she been getting better. She has too much to live for!_

_'Ginny hold on a little longer,' he pleads in his mind while going even faster as the trees around him zooms in a large blur until he's in an open meadow._

_Before he known it tears starts to fall. Pain in his stomach from his running doubles but relief feels him. He can see the village just ahead of him. Just several more feet more than he'll be where he needs to be. He has to do this for Ginny. His sweet beloved sister who deserves to be happy not worrying to fall ill._

_"Doctor," He breathes finding old man Dumbledore looking at him in concern, "Ginny ill. She fallen and eyes blank, trouble breathing."_

_Dumbledore nods grabbing his medical bag turning to Bill, "I'm heading that right now. Take a breather, my boy before heading back."_

_"Yes….thank you sir." Bill gasp falling on his knees watching the man hurrying to his carriage where the horses are hook up and heads towards the Weasley homestead. "Make it there on time."_

_Bill unsteadily gets back to his feet making the long trek home. All he can do is have hope that his sister will be all right. He isn't sure how long it takes him to go back up the hill back into the forest before the grief howling pitch from his mother reaches his ears. 'No!' his mind roars as his body seems to become numb._

_"Not her….not Ginny," He chokes brokenly not seeing from the shadows of the trees a sly, impish woman comes out._

_"If you could take her place will you?" her voice silk as honey causes the hairs on the back of his neck to stick up as it catches his attention._

_"Yes," He answers brokenly staring at this strange curly dark hair woman with those mad dark grey pools almost black._

_"I can help your sister at a price," She coos hiding the dark smile at his look of hope._

_"Please don't let her die," the young man pleads not realizing he's dealing with the rumored dark sorceress Bellatrix which most of the villagers in Salem are wary of her._

_"Very well," the honey voice seems colder which makes the redhead to realize who it is he's' asking help from. "Since you are begging like a creature, a worthless mutt of pedigree, I shall curse you as such. Your sister will live a good life but at the sacrifice of your own."_

_Sharp, terrible pain attacks the man's heart. He clenches his chest and moans. His bones seem to hurt making him bite his tongue. They are on fire! Such pain as they seem to change under his skin. Panting and finding it harder to breath, he falls on the ground one hand stretch out. With a strange fascination despite the pain, he watch dark ginger fur spreads up his bare skin and his hand changes into a paw than the rest of his body changes even faster. It scares him. He arches up feeling the fire spread hotter than lava to scream but it wasn't a scream that came from his lips but rather an animalistic howl that frighten the townspeople of Salem that will forever call it the Beast of Salem Woods._

_It been rumored for people to enter the woods on the nights of full moons where the beast's bloodlust will rise and take any virgins that it finds. No one isn't sure what could be done to actually counteract the horrible curse of the creature since they fear his bloodlust as he thirst for revenge. There been possibilities of herbal to native remedies but no avail. What been said as a hush rumor that it would take a special heart so pure and beautiful soul to be able to bring back the former human the beast once been. Than the possible of a true love's kiss may be the key, but it's just hearsay. Or in other words, just a fairy tale that people to have hope that there is such a love for them out there. But the thing is there such a brave so that is willing to help the Beast? Or will the Beast forever remain dangerous creature?_

*~*Present Day*~*

"And that is the Legend of the Beast in the woods around Salem," A gangly red head teen, Ron Weasley, announces rather please with himself to Harry who stares blankly.

"So basically it's similar to Beauty and the Beast by an American Salem version of it," Harry drawls finding the story rather fake in his opinion but keeps it in mind to add parts to make it sweeter for his dear sister, Jessie, who would love it.

"Huh, that's a first someone compared it to that fairy tale. All I know it been told in my family for some years or generations if want to be specific, but who knows really. Apparently it been one of my ancestors or something name was it….Will or Liam. Something between that." Ron replies with a shrug of a shoulder making Harry wince biting his tongue knowing his remark may been callous.

"Err, sorry," Harry begins only to have the red head to wave it off grinning which surprise the raven hair teen.

"No worries," Ron assures," I find it awesome since so many people just seem to pity my family after hearing it is in the past. You are definitely something else, Harry."

"Oh," Harry furrows his brows shaking his head finding the other rather weird but interesting a little as he continues eating laughing to himself about the comparison but not that he can judge.

Despite being in town for already a week, Harry is rather unsure of it. He is mainly happy that his sweet sister seems to flourish in the town that seems to like her and not caring if she has little bit of hair on her head. Or the fact she wears a beanie cap wherever she goes. In fact they gotten to know how sweet and adorable she really is and how much of a dear brother Harry is despite the whispered comments at first he been seeing a therapist or so. 'I'll pick her up after I get out.' Harry muses pulling out his phone sending a text to his sister only to have her respond a few minutes later sounding rather happy response. His lips curve into a grin at the smiley face greeting him.

Harry shakes his head glancing at Ron who continue eating the burger with relish before asking, "So where about does this beast live?"

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Ron stares wide eye at Harry, "Somewhere in the woods but not sure really. Why?"

"Curious," Harry answers making up his mind to take his sister with him so she can relax and have a small picnic other than the pictures he'll draw for her.

"You aren't thinking of going into the woods especially after the sunset, right?" Ron squeaks earning a sly and cheeky smile from the new kid.

"Why not," Harry drawls, leaning back in the chair. "It seems rather interesting other than I plan to take some pictures out there for my sister."

"Bloody hell," the teen breaths out, twitching at the thought of anyone willing to go into the woods with the scary creature out there and he wouldn't do it even or his own sister beg him.

Harry finishes his own lunch letting the comfortable silence pass over them as the hint of friendship forms between the boys. Grabbing his phone again, he text his uncles if it be fine if he looks around and taking Jessie with them so if they have plans it's no problem for them to worry about her. He waits as a response from Tom and Sirius that it's fine with them and if they grab something to eat that that is also fine with them because they will be coming home late from their jobs.

The bell rings signaling lunch is over and for the next classes. Harry sighs seeing his next classes at the brief glance at his schedule are to be history than free period so he can leave early to pick up Jessie. He gets up following Ron to the history class which the teacher seems to be ready to tell the lore and legends around Salem and its woods.

Hearing a bit more about the suppose Beast which is really active during the months of October to December is the best time to stay out of the woods. Already feeling bored Harry ignores all the sharp comments ready to slip off his tongue, but for whatever reason Mr. Flitwick seems rather a nice little old man who knows his history and make it interesting to the class.

Settle to look at his notebook with some notes he taken, Harry turns the page starting to draw the dark woods with a small mansion hidden within their depths as a stream runs nearby. For a kick he draws roses, orchids and lilies on the walls mix in with ivy surrounding the rundown building. He places his pencil down looking at his work already imagining how to use the suppose Beast in the woods to tell this legend to his sister like a fairy tale. She would love it. Of course the twins being twelve will find it alright but most likely pester him to tell the story when they show just to see Jessie smile since he changes his voices to the characters in the tales he tells her.

Other than can they think of a better name than the 'Beast in the Woods'? In his opinion it seems lame but how can he judge. It is like when Uncle Tom live back in Boston, many would call him 'You-know-who' and would give his family pity looks while hints of fear of the man that is his uncle. Why do they call him that? He at times wonders but never ask since it's up to the man if he wants to reveal that his story behind the nickname.

With half an ear, Harry listens to rest of the lecture when the bell rings and he gather his things placing them in his backpack. He looks up as Mr. Flitwick announces, "Have a good rest of the day, class. Remember be careful of the woods since we are now in October so strange things can happen. Stay safe and I'll see you on Thursday!"

Harry waves to the teacher finding him rather amusing much like his literature teacher, Ms. McGonagall who seems to know her literature and legends much like Flitwick that Harry figure sometime soon he'll go to them for any advice if he should chose to. He feels his phone buzz and a message from his baby sister's teacher ask him to pick up Jessie since she isn't feeling too good. 'Fuck,' he screams in his mind dashing out of the school going across the street where the elementary and Middle school that makes it sometimes easier or hell for parents to pick up their kids. He goes in finding the office to his left seeing Mrs. Andromeda Tonks having a hand on Jessie's shoulder as she looks a little green.

"Sorry to call you Harry, but she didn't feel to good not long after lunch," She begins only or Harry to smile tightly

"That's fine Mrs.-" Harry begins only for the kind woman to interrupt him.

"Andy, dear, Sirius is a cousin of mine which means we are family as well," She answers making Harry's tight smile to soften barely.

"Andy," He corrects himself beckoning Jessie to come towards him.

The sick little eight years old stumbles over to Harry and he hugs her feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks. He coos and whispers assuring words she's all right as Andromeda explain she eaten all of her food which is a relief to Harry. The teen presses a kiss to her forehead telling her she can pick anything she wants to eat before they head either to their uncles' place or somewhere of her choosing. Relief goes through Harry even more so after the kind teacher hands him his sister's phone than leaves them alone where he signs her out before ushering out of the school.

From the corner of his eyes, the sight of the woods seems to pull at him to walk in their depths which are just four yards away from the high school. The same estrange, dangerous, and need to go in pulls in his gut much like the day he first came to Salem with Jessie curl up by his side.

His sister's green-hazel eyes glances into his green ones as she ask softly, "Can we get burgers and nuggets than go to the woods?"

"Sure Kiddo," Harry comments as either of them didn't notice near the edge of the woods a pair of eerie looking blue eyes watch them or the fact two people nearby try to send the being back deeper in the woods though they can see it's attention is in fact on the older of the two but the small seem to make a brief sad whimper pass its throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Brief Encounter

**Arashi: There is the next chapter.**

** Disclaimer and warnings in previous chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Brief Encounter<p>

It is rather easily finding the McDonalds in town after a few stops so Jessie can rest which concerns Harry but it seems she's doing much better. She continues to smile at him which leaves him want to ignore the scratchiness in his throat and the suppress tears wanting to form in the corner of his eyes. She's so brave and strong.

"Harry, when are Mommy and Daddy coming?" Jessie asks, as the two reach the doors of the fast food restaurant.

"Sometime next month or in couple since Thomas and Carla are coming this weekend," Harry answers thinking carefully.

"Why?"

"Because it will give Mom and Dad time to get the house ready and any business trip in between. So hopefully we will be in our new home by Christmas or even a little after but at least before the New Year begins."

"Goody!" She squeals making Harry smile as she starts chattering about decorations can be set up in their uncle's house during the upcoming holidays.

He orders some burgers and nuggets along with fries to go figuring the convenience store would be good to get some sodas and water next door. He listens half an ear to his sister enjoying she is back to her usually happy and all going self. A few minutes seem to fly by when their food is done and he picks it up before leading her to the convenience store where he buys couple of cokes and some waters that will go in his bag to be carried.

Harry watches his sister from the corner of his eyes making sure she doesn't overexert herself and get sick. His phone buzz and sees a few messages from his parents asking how they been doing. He sends them a reply things are going and that Jessie seems to like the town while things are going alright. They assure they'll try to make it at least before or after Christmas and be good which causes Harry to snort a bit. He groans as a text from his father teasing him to find a good boy to have fun with and Harry shakes his head. He's glad his parents are alright with the fact he's gay.

"Dad teasing you about finding a boy," Jessie ask softly making Harry give a peeve look.

"Yeah but hardly any I see that I like well expectation of one but I have no clue though," Harry answers thinking of one of the guys in his class.

"Is it Draco or Blaise?" She asks with such innocent that makes the raven teen to stare at her and seeing he's not going to answer she continues. "My new friends Abby Malfoy and Trisha Zabini are their younger sisters. Abby told me that her brother is with someone by the name of Ron or something."

"And Blaise," he edges earning a smug look which makes him scowl a little.

"Free as a bird,' she answers before a confuse look. "Tris said he's into three something but she has no idea what that means. What does it mean?"

Harry pales and sputters out, "You'll find out when you get older."

The younger girl sighs grumbling as usual while they head in the direction of the woods to enjoy the afternoon. They find a trail that seems to be used by bikers and hikers which seems safe enough. With his artistic mind on overdrive, an idea brews in Harry's mind that deals with the legend as his sister besides him gaze with wonder.

Unknown to the two, watching them from the shadows a pair of blue eyes keep an eye on their progress as they go deeper in the woods. It creeps forward as the brother and sister go off the path to a little creek close by and sit on the rocks. Its stomach growls smelling the food and the scent of the older boy who seems to be relax. The feeling of confusion is the slight sickly off scent of the girl which seems to be almost to a normal child scent instead of earlier when he first smells it on the wind.

Deep in the creature's mind, a tired voice of used to be a young man but now more of an animalistic sound in it whispers out, "It's almost like Gin…."

The girl sneeze getting her older brother to look at her with concern which she assures, "I'm okay big brother. I feel much better than earlier."

The creature whines which seem more of a rumbling growl capturing the two siblings' attention. Harry, more concern with his sister's safety than his own moves in front of her as he looks at the strange looking creature before him. The rusty ginger fur standing up on the creature's back, its eerie blue eyes seems almost human-like but wild as an animal. The solid muscles of the creature as it leaps forward cause the two to stumble back. To Harry's shock it stands up bipedal and the ears on top of its head twitches and its bushy tail goes side to side.

"Big brother," Jessie whimpers staring at the creature from behind Harry.

"Jessie when I tell you to run just go and don't look back. I'll follow right behind you," Harry whispers taking a few steps back as the wolf man like creature walks forward stumbling as if not use to much walking on two legs instead of all four.

"But," Jessie begins only to get a look of anger and protectiveness in his eyes.

"RUN!" He roars turning around giving her a gentle shove to give her a running start before turning to the creature who stares back and forth between this teenager and the girl now running as fast she could.

Harry keeps an eye on the creature which gives him a strange look before running back in the woods. Harry feeling a little uncomfortable and for a brief few minutes his heart and pulse skips. He gathers his backpack and his sister's before running after her finding her near the edge of the trees waiting for him. He pulls her in a hug murmuring he's sorry for yelling at her and murmurs reassuring words.

He didn't want to pay attention for a moment when his heart skips a beat or his pulse seems to jump under his skin. Neither of them said a word as they head back to their uncles' home. Once there they settle in the living room curl up on the couch. Soon to Harry' slight annoyance and hoping it would appease, he will sit through watching his sister's favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast. During parts of the movie his mind would trail to the creature which he thought is a myth even legend but seems to be true. He plans to go back to the woods but this time without his sister in case it decides to attack.

After the encounter with the beast, Harry decides to relax for a bit before even thinking of going to search of it. What been more surprising when his mom came with the twins, Thomas and Carla, to spend a few weeks with them before going back to Boston to pack more of the boxes that will be sent to the new house. Jessie been slightly disappointed that their dad couldn't come but understood he had a business trip with his boss, Moody to deal with. What did help appease her is the fact, James send his love to them and misses then

Harry notice the fact his mother seem to be pregnant again which made him roll his eyes at how his parents can be so romantic at times. With a look at Thomas who has their father's hazel eyes and their mom's hair shrugs mouthing, told us before we left to him. Harry hums figuring it is a matter of time before informing Jessie so she doesn't feel too bad about her cancer ruining the chances of their parents wanting more kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Reviews are appreciated. <strong>


End file.
